Trainers
Trainers 'are humans that capture, train, raise, and battle with Meta Monsters. They can be found in various locations throughout the world, and will often challenge others to battles to prove their strength. Background Most Meta Monster trainers often begin their journey with a starter meta monster that are usually given to them by their parents. Some trainers, namely the players, also recieve uncommon meta monsters from their region's professor. Trainers then set out to train their monsters to compete in various tournaments throughout the world, setting their sights on becoming a Meta Monsters Champion. From the time their journey begins, each new trainer is given a wrist device known as a Capture Chronometer. This device is used for storing and launching special items known as Disc Capsules, which allow the trainer to capture Meta Monsters. Once a Meta Monster has been captured, a trainer will store its Capsule in the Capture Chronometer, adding their information to the Monster Encyclopedia. Trainers can only carry a limit of six Monsters in their party. These trainers come in a variety of classes, namely: Novice, Amateur, Student, Professional, Veteran, and Champion. Novice trainers are typically those who have just begun training their Meta Monsters, and often include brand new trainers and young children who do not have much experience in battling. Amateur-class trainers include older children and young teens, and display more skill than novice trainers, but still have basically trained Monsters in their parties. Student trainers often include teenagers and young adults, and often train transformed and more skilled monsters. Professional trainers also range from teenagers to adults, but these trainers will take part in tournaments, and have much more experience than the student trainers. Veteran trainers have exceptional skill in training Meta Monsters, and are mostly composed of adult trainers. The Meta Monster Champion is the highest rank a trainer can achieve. A Champion is often the final opponent a player will face in the Meta Monsters Regional Tournament. Most Novice and Amateur trainers can be found near towns. Students will often be found near training academies and other educational facilities. Professional trainers will be found in many locations throughout the world, and will most often take part in tournaments alongside Veterans. Notable Trainers *'Ace Spectrum: Often mentioned on television programs in Isshagure and Pintigo, Ace Spectrum is one of the most famous Meta Monster trainers in the world, having claimed the title of Meta Monster Champion in every region. However, due to the fact that he is never seen or battled in the games, Ace is no longer a Champion. *'Vincent and Veronica': The player characters in Meta Monsters, which hail from the region of Isshagure. Siblings and the children of former Champion, Vernon, these two set out on a journey to reclaim their father's place as Isshagure Champion, but fall into a plot by a notorious Syndicate founded by many of Vernon's former colleagues. They must defeat the Syndicate and stop them from awakening a Mega Monster known as Morpheon. *'Vernon': The father of Vincent and Veronica, Vernon was once the Champion of the Isshagure Meta Monster League, but gave up his title in order to start a family. His former colleagues, as well as the former Champion, founded a Syndicate which plots to use the power of a Mega Monster known as Morpheon to reclaim their former glory. In Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura, Vernon has become a professor and contacts his his old friends in the Pintigo Region for more information on new Meta Monsters, as well as a unique aura that specific species have been emitting recently. *'Nathan and Valerie': The player characters in Meta Monsters II: Cosmic Aura, native to the region of Pintigo. Unlike Vincent and Veronica, these two are not siblings, but are neighbors. Both of their fathers are old friends of the former Isshagure Champion, Vernon, and work for Pintigo's regional professor. Once they receieve a call from Vernon, Nathan and Valerie are tasked with recording data on the new Meta Monsters that appear in the Pintigo Region, as well as studying an odd aura that select species that were previously native to Isshagure have begun to emit. Along their journey, they also become involved in fighting a new Syndicate, although its members seem to give off a strange vibe. In Brawl Super-Star Legends In LegendGames Entertainment's crossover fighting game, many trainers make cameos in the Champion's Tower stage, including famous protagonists Vincent and Veronica. As Tortelder does not have any alternate designs, its alternate costumes contain articles of clothing that are worn by Meta Monster trainers, including Nathan, Valerie, and Vernon. An unknown trainer also appears in some of Tortelder's introduction and losing animations. Gallery Meta Trainers.png|Sketch artwork of Vincent and Veronica's default appearances Trivia *Vincent and Veronica's default appearance in Meta Monsters bear many similarities to Lee Hatake and Rayne Sabakuto from the Brawl Legends series. *Although he does not appear physically in Meta Monsters or its sequel, Ace Spectrum makes a cameo appearance in Hero's Retribution as a playable character in a classic game called Capsule Creatures, facing off against another trainer named Jerry. Ace uses a creature that has a similar design to Morpheon, and his opponent uses one that looks like Flammabear. Category:Gameplay Category:Meta Monsters (Game) Category:Humans Category:Meta Monsters II